Coast Guard Pride IP
The Coast Guard Pride IP is an interest project from the Girl Scout Council of Colonial Coast. To complete this Interest Project: *** Do ONE activity of your choice in each of the three categories (LEARN, DO, SHARE) *** Design and do ONE activity of YOUR OWN *** Create a short REFLECTION after you have completed all of the activities. = Learn = ### The Coast Guard is the oldest maritime service. It is a combination of 5 different government agencies that were once independent: The Revenue Cutter Service, the Lighthouse Service, the Steamboat Inspection Service, Bureau of Navigation and the Life-Saving Service. Find out how each of these different services might influence the missions of the Coast Guard today. ::: 2. Find out who the only Coast Guardsman to win the Congressional Medal of Honor was, and what it was for and when it was awarded. ::: 3. Explain the difference between an enlisted member and an officer. ::: 4. Choose a cutter currently in service in the Coast Guard. Find out why it is named what it is and when it was commissioned. ::: 5. Find out about some of the famous animals that have served with the US Coast Guard. = Do = ### Tour the Old Coast Guard Station in Virginia Beach, VA. You can also tour some of the exhibits on-line if you cannot tour the actual building. (http://www.oldcoastguardstation.com). ::: 2. Visit a lighthouse in your area and find out about its history. Draw a picture of this lighthouse and write a story about what it would be like to be a lighthouse keeper. ::: 3. Visit a Coast Guard base. Tour a boat, cutter, or aircraft. Learn from the crew of the boat or aircraft what it is like to be stationed at such a unit. Learn about what kind of jobs they might do. ::: 4. Research Boating Safety course options and age requirements for each. Then take an online, home study or classroom course on Boater Safety to obtain your boater card and certification. http://www.uscgboating.org/safety/courses.htm http://www.boatcourse.com/Virginia_PWC/default.aspx = Share = ### Gather boating safety tips, National Safe Boating week (usually in May), safe vessel checks, etc. and hold a boaters safety event for your troop families or your service unit, invite Coast Guard Active Duty or Auxiliary to do presentations and set up displays, provide printed materials, hands on displays and interactive demonstrations. http://www.uscgboating.org/ http://www.uscgboating.org/safety/publications.htm http://www.uscgboating.org/safety/fedreqs/equ_pfd.htm http://www.uscgboating.org/safety/bui.htm http://www.safeboatingcouncil.org/ ::: 2. Learn about the Coast Guard Auxiliary http://www.cgaux.org/. What is their primary function? What are the three service areas? What is the minimum age to join? What are the requirements to join? Share this information in a presentation to adults and girls. = Your Own Activity = ### Write one paragraph or so explaining what the goal of YOUR OWN activity is. When writing the goal, take time to consider questions like: * What interests you most about this topic? * What would you most like to learn, do, or share? * What do you hope to accomplish? * What do you want to come away with from this experience? * When you have completed your activity, what will you have learned, done, or shared? * How will you measure your success? ::: 2. Once you've written the explanation, list the steps you'll take to achieve this goal. ::: 3. Review what you've written with your adult advisor before beginning work on YOUR OWN goal's activity. Discuss how the chosen steps will enable you to reach your goal. = Reflect = Prepare a short REFLECTION describing what part(s) of the Promise and Law relates to what you did while earning the IP. Think about how this IP has given you skills or greater understanding to help you live out that part(s) of the Promise and Law in your own life and then prepare a REFLECTION that best expresses your experiences and personality, such as a: *** 1-2 paragraph description *** Poem *** Song/rap = See also = Air Force Pride IP Nautical Know How IP Navy Pride IP List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Girl Scout Council of Colonial Coast Patch Programs Coast Guard Pride IP